1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction systems and the elements thereof. In one aspect, this invention relates to wooden profiled lumber for use in the construction and related industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wooden lumber commonly used by the building industry is of a rectangular cross-section. However, for a large number of applications, the actual strength properties of lumber, as a building material, are far greater than structurally required. It would, therefore, be advantageous to design and engineer lumber material to the dimensions required to satisfy the minimum strength requirement. This would not only reduce the cost of material, but also reduce the weight of the lumber thereby lowering the transportation cost. However, the size of the lumber material cannot be reduced below a minimum needed for providing a minimum surface area for nailing or otherwise joining together the various construction elements, or for satisfying other construction needs. For example, the thickness of lumber must be such as to allow adequate surface area for nailing the edges of two adjacent panels onto the edge of the lumber, or its width must be sufficient to provide adequate air or insulation in the spacing between two opposite walls.